Forgotten memories
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: Freddie says some stupid things to Sam witch causes her to leave. Now 3 years later Sam is a famous singer and is so coughed up in everything that barely remembers life before she became famous. What happens then now 3 years later they meat again? Seddie


**Forgotten memories **

**My first ever one shot. I spent this whole day writing it. Okay so I actually got the idea for this a couple of years ago but I didn't even have a fanfiction account back then. So I hope you like this. Oh and this is**** a Seddie story :)**

**Sam's pov:**

"And now it's time for what we all have been waiting for! We're going to here Samantha Puckett's brand new single!" I hear a guy announce. The crowd starts cheering.

"Sam you're up" My manager says. I take a deep breath and walk on the huge stage. The crowd cheers even more and I smile. There's got to be at least a million of people here, but I'm used to it. The music starts playing and I start singing a song that I know by heart.

_Every single day there's a million distractions_

_People come and go_

_Never know who they're passin'_

_Sun's up, sun's down_

_Again and again_

I walk to the other side of the stage and people reach there hands at me.

_You can feel it in the air_

_You can tell something's missing_

_Might be a waste but, but if you listen_

_Our hearts are crying_

_Loud and clear_

_So why not start right here_

I close my eyes and focus on the music.

_Just put your arms around someone_

_Never know whose waiting for a little love_

_It's not a waste of time_

_We got enough_

_So put your arms around someone_

_There's a whole lot of hurt going around_

_If you got a smile_

_Won't you pass it down_

_It's going to mean so much_

_So go on go on and put your arms around someone_

I open my eyes and walk back to the middle of the stage, people are dancing and chearing.

_You can make someone's day with a simple connection_

_Leave a little space for a new perspective_

_Who knows, never know what you'll find_

_Let your light shine, let it be contagious_

_Love always gonna be the remedy, that saves us_

_Give it a chance, give it a try_

_It might even make you feel good inside_

_Just put your arms around someone_

_Never know whose waiting for a little love_

_It's not a waste of time_

_We got enough_

_So put your arms around someone_

_There's a whole lot of hurt going around_

_If you got a smile_

_Won't you pass it down_

_It's going to mean so much_

_So go on go on and put your arms around someone_

_Feel the love and don't be scared_

_To open up_

_Just put your arms around someone_

_Never know whose waiting for a little love_

_It's not a waste of time_

_We got enough_

_So put your arms around someone_

_There's a whole lot of hurt going around_

_If you got a smile_

_Won't you pass it down_

_It's going to mean so much_

_So go on go on and put your arms around someone_

_Ohhhh_

_Go on, go on and put your arms around someone _

I finish and everybody starts cheering and clapping. For a second it reminds me of something, a distant memory.

_**Flashback** _

"_OK, Benson, we get it! You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care! Get back at me for all the mean things I've sa" He cuts me of by kissing me. Everybody__around us starts clapping._

_**End flashback**_

I shake my head and push those memories somewhere deep down, where I won't be able to find them. This is my moment. I start walking off the stage. From the corner of my eye I see a girl wearing a t-shirt that says Icarly. Wait Icarly?

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm Carly" My best friend says. _

"_I'm Sam" I say happily._

"_And this is a little __web show we like to call" Carly says._

"_Icarly" We say together._

_**End flashback**_

I shake my head again and quickly walk off the stage and into my dressing room. I close the door behind me and slide down it. This is not how I wanted my life to turn out. But it's been like this for so long that I'm not even sure if that other life that I sometimes remember is even real and not something that I imagined. How did this even happened? Oh yeah. It was because of **him**. Because **he** thought that this would make me happy. For a while it did but things change and after a while you get tired of a life like this.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sam some guy is calling you!" My mum says and hands me her phone._

"_Hello?" I answer._

"_Is this Samantha Puckett?" A male voice asks._

"_It's Sam and yes" I say._

"_Sam, I am a producer, I saw you sing on the last weeks Icarly and I have an offer for you" He says._

* * *

><p>"<em>Carly! Carls!" I yell running into her apartment.<em>

"_What?" She asks._

"_G__uess what?" I ask exited._

"_What?" She asks._

"_You have to g__uess" I say._

"_Just say what is it?" She asks._

"_Okay, remember on the last Icarly I sang right?" I say._

"_Yeah?" She asks._

"_Well today this manager called me and said that he heard me sing and he wants to make me famous!" I yell excited._

"_Seriously?" She asks excited._

"_Yeah!" I yell and we both start jumping around._

"_Why so happy?" My boyfriend Freddie asks walking in._

_**End flashback**_

"Sam?" My manager opens the door.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"It's time to sign autographs" He says and starts walking away. I stand up and follow him. In my mind I thank him for coming before to I remember to painful memories.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm your biggest fan" A little girl says giving me a piece of paper that I'm supposed to sign. I've heard that so many times that I started ignoring it.<p>

"Here you go" I say and give her back the paper after I sign it. The girl steps aside and another person walks up to me. I look up and freeze. It's a guy with brown eyes and brown hair but he looks just so, so familiar. But it couldn't be him, right? Some guy behind him says to hurry up because he's not the only one who wants my autograph. The guy in front of me hands me a piece of paper.

"What's your name?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"Freddie Benson" He says. I quickly sign the paper and hand it back to him. I look after him as he leaves. I'm not sure why I feel like I just have to follow him.

"Hey I'm not feeling well, I'll just go for a walk" I say to my manager and hurry out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait!" I yell running after the guy. He turns around and I stop in front of him. We just look at each over in silence. Neither of us knowing what to say.<p>

"Sam" He sighs.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sam" He sighs. _

"_I think you should take that offer" He says._

"_What? But I thought you wanted me to stay?" I say shocked._

"_No, I want you to go" He says._

"_Why?" I ask._

"_Because it's best for both of us." He says avoiding my eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

I shake my head and step away from him.

"You know what, just forget it. I'm going back inside." I say.

"Sam, I'm sorry." He says. Sorry? Doesn't he realize that it's to late for apologies?

"It's to late for apologies." I say and turn around to leave. He grabs my hand and turns me back around. We look at each over for a couple of seconds. Then he leans in and kisses me. Wait, he's kissing me! He's kissing me.

_**Flashback**_

"_I was just gonna say" He says nervously._

"_That we should kiss?" I ask with a smile._

"_You're gonna break my arm now right?" He asks nervously._

"_No" I say shaking my head._

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, lean" I say. He takes a deep breath and starts leaning in until our lips meet.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Look, I know it's scary to put your feelings out there, because you don't know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't" I cut him off by kissing him.<em>

_**End flashback**_

He pulls away and we stare at each over.

"Why did you... I..." I stumble with my words. He kissed me. But why? The last time we talked he tolled me that he wants me leave.

"Sam I really am sorry." He says and I almost believe him. Almost.

"I didn't want you to leave" He continues. Okay now I'm angry. First he tells me that he doesn't want to see me anymore, messes up my whole life and now he says that he never even wanted me to leave?

"How dare you?" I say.

"What?" He asks confused.

"If it wouldn't have been for you I would still be best friends with Carly, hanging around her apartment all day and stealing her food!" I yell.

"Look I..." He starts saying but I cut him off.

"You yelled at me! You tolled me to leave and never come back! My life was perfect until you came into it!" I yell.

"Sam" He starts saying but I cut him off again.

"You didn't even come to say goodbye. And why are you even here? To ruin this life too?" I say.

"I would never" He says but once again gets cut off.

"Well let me tell you this." I say and it starts raining but I don't care.

"I was doing just fine until you came, you're just a forgotten memory so... just leave and never come back." I say. He recognizes his own words. I can see it in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Freddie Benson" I say, turn around and walk back to my dressing room without looking back. Then I walk in I close the door behind me and slide down it to the ground. And for once in these past 3 years I can't shut my memories down.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why so happy?" My boyfriend Freddie Benson walks in the room._

"_Guess what?" I say excitedly._

"_What?" He asks. So I repeat what I told Carly to him. But he reacts differently._

"_So you're going to leave?" He asks shocked. I didn't think about the fact that I would have to leave until he told me._

"_I..." I start saying but I don't really know what to say. He turns around and runs back to his apartment. I run after him. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey" I say then I finally reach his room.<em>

"_Hey" He says depressed. _

"_Look..." I start and he looks up at me._

"_I won't leave" I say and sit next to him on his bed._

"_What? Why?" He asks._

"_Because I can't just leave you and Carly and Icarly." I say. I look at Freddie and he looks deep in thought._

"_Sam" He sighs. _

"_I think you should take that offer" He says._

"_What? But I thought you wanted me to stay?" I say shocked._

"_No, I want you to go" He says._

"_Why?" I ask._

"_Because it's best for both of us." He says avoiding my eyes._

"_What do you mean it's best for both of us?" I ask._

"_Please don't ask questions and just go" He says._

"_But…" I start but he cuts me off._

"_Don't you get it that I don't want you here? Just go! Leave and never come back!" He yells angry. I can't believe that he would say this. Well if he doesn't want me here then why should I stay?_

"_Okay" I say quietly._

"_Sam" He says softly but I don't care what else he has to say, he already said enough. So I stand up and run. Run right back to Carly's apartment._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sure he didn't mean it" Carly tries to comfort me.<em>

"_Up course he meant it Carls!" I say through tears. I know that it's not like me to cry but I really love him and he just said to me that he doesn't want to see me anymore._

"_Maybe he said that because he didn't want you to give up your dream for him" Carly says but I just cry even more._

* * *

><p>"<em>He's not coming isn't he?" I ask Carly In the airport. I'm about to fly to Europe and as my new manager says become famous.<em>

"_I'm sure that he wanted to, maybe he was busy?" Carly suggests._

"_So I guess it's time to say goodbye" I say turning to Carly._

"_Yeah" She says looking back at me. We hug and I savor the feeling, I don't when I will see her again._

"_J__ust promise me that we we'll always stay friends " Carly says._

"_Promise" I say and we hug again._

* * *

><p><em>The plane starts flaying up and I fell my heart brake even more. I guess somewhere deep down inside I was hoping that he would try to stop me. But that was just wistful thinking. I'm not sure what to do now. How to feel. So I do the only thing I know how to do. I force myself to forget. Forget every single date, every single hug, every kiss. Everything, all that's left are forgotten memories.<em>

_**End flashback**_

Carly and I broke that promise we made. Sure we tried to stay friends at first but I become even more famous, she found other friends. And Freddie? I haven't seen him again until today. So what do I do now? How do I feel? I know that no matter how hard I'll try not to somewhere deep inside I'll still have hope that maybe he won't leave. Maybe he'll find a way to get that girl that I used to be back. But for now? Now I'll do the only thing that I know how to do. I'll force myself to forget. So that all that's left will be forgotten memories.

**Okay so I hope you liked it and if you do feel free to review. Oh and tell me if you think that I should make this into a two shot ****because I'm really not sure if I should. And the song is put your arms around someone by Jennette Mccurdy. So please review? :)**


End file.
